


When, if not now?

by Saquira



Series: Chaser [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: A poem inspired by my original character Tara Herz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose that you could say that this is a teaser of sorts for Blood Upon Your Lips, though I've no idea how long it's going to be until I've gotten far enough with the base of the Chaser series to actually start posting the AU sequel. Still, I wanted to post this and I'm marking it as an Original Work because it hardly has anything to do with Harry Potter.

**When, if not now?**

 

Lit candles in the dark

Ink shall hide your scars

Something slithers by the door

It will not open, not now

 

Grey eyes always guarded

Blood upon your lips

Power is a current in your skin

It will not fail, not now

 

Venom stains wooden floors

Secrets on your tongue

Wouldn’t dare to risk your heart

It will not bare, not now

 

Smiles linger in the dark

Your hesitance was always fleeting

If there are reasons you yet live

When, if not now?


End file.
